Twin Dragonblade! Light and Shadow
by Super-Rage
Summary: The Dragonblade... It is still a mystery, it's strentgh and it's ability...But there are 2 Dragonblades? Read how The Sailor Senshi and rage handle this enemy!


**Twin Dragonblade! Light and shadow, curse of the ancient!**

A world filled with danger and goals. That is the world where warriors live, a world where good and evil always fight each other untill one of them dies.But a new one will be born again. In this world of warriors a person in a cloak wanders around targetless, as some thieves jumps out the bushes the person defeats them with ease. Suddenly the wind starts to blow, the cloak starts to move wildly as the person looks into the sky. The wind blows the persons hood away and you can see a girl's face her eyes filled with darkness, she keeps looking at the sky. She holds a sword in the sun, as it shines in the sun you can see a dragon's head on the sword. The girl closes her eyes and yells with everything she got. "**WHERE! ARE! YOU!**" The yell gets carried away by the wind as the echo continues to say the words.

Rage is sleeping, in his dreams he sees a girl in a cloak watching him from far. "I am looking for the wielder of the Dragonblade..." Says the girl. Rage looks at her and says. "What do you want?" She closes her eyes, suddenly the cloak of the girl starts to move wildly as the winds blows hard. "A true Dragonwarrior does not fight in that suit..." She says. Then the wind stops, she opens her eyes with anger and yells. "I will fight you for the right over the Dragonblade!" Then Rage wakes up. He looks next to him and sees Mimi sleeping peacefully. Rage smiles a bit and walks to the closet. He looks at his new fightingsuit he recieved from King Kai then he looks at the Dragonblade. When Rage touches the sword the eyes of the dragon on his swords glow as he hears a voice saying. "Where... Are... You..." Rage does a step back and thinks. "_What the.. What's going on?_" "Rage! Mimi! **Breakfast!**" Makoto yells from the kitchen. Rage walks to Mimi and kisses her on the head and says. "Wake up sunshine." Mimi opens one eye and blushes. "Awww, stop it you're making me blush." Says Mimi as she sits up straight. After a while Rage and Mimi are walking towards the kitchen. "Mornin sis." Says Rage to Makoto, she smiles and says. "Mornin both of you." After breakfast Rage sits outside looking at the sky. Makoto sits next to him and asks. "What's wrong? You look worried." Rage sighs and says. "I had a dream... I saw a girl in a cloak and.." Without finishing his sentence Mimi is standing behind him coughing a bit. "So **you** are having dreams about some other **girl**." She says mad, Rage sweatdrops and says. "No, no! It's not what you think." "Well **what** is it then?" Mimi says still angered. "Well she said something about searching for the wielder of the Dragonblade and a fight over the right of the Dragonblade." Tells Rage. Makoto then says. "Well bro it was just a dream don't think about it." Rage nods and says. "Yeah I know but I walked to the Dragonblade and soon after I touched it a voice said "Where are you." It really bugs me." Mimi sits next to Rage and says. "Well it must've been a prank or something, just forget it." Rage, Makoto and Mimi then looks at the sky as the wind blows.

"Good to see you all." Says Usagi with a smile. Minako yawns a bit, Rei drinks a glass of juice and Ami is reading a book. Together they say. "Hey Usagi." "Say where's Makoto and the others?" Usagi asks. Rei shrugs, Minako shakes her head and Ami says. "Don't worry, they will come." Finally Makoto and Mimi enter the cafe, they sit next to Rei and Minako. "Say where's Goku?" Usagi asks. Mimi just laughs and Makoto says. "Just look outside and you will see." Minako looks outside and says. "Well I only see a guy with a motor and... **Wow!**" Rei, Usagi and Ami also look out the window and say together. "**Impossible!**" They all see Goku putting of his helmet after he locks up his motor. When Goku enters the cafe everyone except for Makoto and Mimi are looking at him. "Hey everyone.. Why the look?" Usagi then says. "How did you get that motorcycle? Did you borrowed it from Mamoru?" "Hahahaha. Naah I didn't borrowed it from Mamoru, you remember the fight tournament that I won. Well with the prizemoney I bought that motorcycle." Goku tells them. Suddenly Mamoru enters and says. "Hey **everyone!** Have you seen that motorcycle? It's one of the **newest!**" Everyone says at the same time. "Hey Mamoru." Mamoru moves his arms wild like saying. "Don't bother saying hey, who's motorcycle is that?" Goku smiles nervously and says. "It's mine." "**Hahahaha!** That's a **good** one Goku! I know you're still too young to ride a motorcycle." Goku shrugs and says. "Ok, if you don't want to believe me." Goku sits next to Mimi and Mamoru next to Usagi. After a long chat everyone heads home except for Goku, Mimi and Makoto. "We already made our homework." Says Goku. Usagi looks annoyed at Goku and says. "Why didn't I thaught of that." Rei then says. "Because you just think about **food**." Usagi starts to cook of anger and says. "That's **not **true! I **also** think about Mamo-san!" Usagi grabs Mamoru's arm and stays close to him and sticks her tongue out to Rei. Goku puts up a helmet and starts the motor, Mamoru looks at Goku with a open mouth. Mimi also puts a helmet on and says to Makoto. "See you later Makoto." Makoto says. "Hey make sure you don't fall off." Mimi smiles and Goku says. "Well everyone see you soon. I'm going to testdrive this thing." Then Goku drives away with Mimi. "He **didn't** make a joke did he." Says Mamoru. Minako laughs and says. "It must be cool in Rage's home dimension. He already knows how to drive a motorcycle." Mamoru sighs a bit and gets pulled by Usagi.

The sky is filled with dark clouds and dark thunder, people start to run for shelter. But just one person stands in the rain, waiting for a fight... A fight that desides fate over the person. The person turns a bit and you can see a girls face. More lightningbolts shoot out of the sky, suddenly a dark aura surrounds the girl. Then she yells. "**Where are you!**" A black lightningbolt suddenly shoots out of the sky.

On the highway Goku races on his new motorcycle with Mimi. Suddenly a motorgang follows them, Goku senses them and says. "Damn... A gang of motorcycles." Mimi says. "Are you ready?" Goku laughs and says. "Always Mimi.. Always." The gang starts to close in and someone from the left tries to kick Goku but he blocks it and kicks back. From the right someone else tries to attack Mimi with a chain, bur Goku catches the chain and hits the guy back. "Take the wheel." Says Goku and he jumps off the motor running at the same speed, Mimi grabbed the steeringwheel and drives further. As Goku runs he attacks the gang, after a while a big motorcycle drives towards Goku. The leader of the gang just arrived and kicks Goku away. After being kicked away Goku lands on his feet and runs after the gang. He sees that the gang tries to attack Mimi. Before removing his helmet Rage turns Super Saiyan and kicks the gang off there cycles, Rage jumps on the leader's shoulders and says. "You **messed** with the **wrong** driver." The leader sees the anger in Rage's eyes and tries to get rid of him, but Rage stays on his shoulders and jumps forward. Rage kicks the leader in the face after jumping, then Rage runs towards Mimi. "MIMI! Are you alright!" Rage yells as he removes her helmet, Mimi is unconscious.

Usagi and the others are in the hospital, they enter the room where Mimi is lying. "Goku... Are you ok?" Usagi asks. Goku sits next to Mimi and just nods, after a while Mamoru walks. "Hey everyone... Goku, what happened?" He asks. Goku doesn't reply, Usagi says. "Goku told us... He told us that they were attacked by a motorcycle gang..." "Goku got away without injuries but Mimi got a direct hit." Says Ami. Mamoru looks at Goku and says. "Can you come with me for a while." Goku looks at Mamoru and stands up. After seeing Goku and Mamoru leaving the room, Makoto says. "I heard that a gang of people were transported to the hospital.." "Well I heard it were the **Motorkillers**." Minako tells them. "Motorkillers?" Everybody asks. Minako nods and says. "Their a bunch of no good drivers that **chase** other drivers. When they found their prey.. They make sure the person **never** drives a motorcycle again." "Well they had chosen a wrong target.. They got all beaten by Rage." Says Rei. Usagi looks at Mimi and says. "I wonder what Mamoru talks about with Goku.." Everybody waits untill Mimi wakes or Mamoru and Goku returns.

It rains outside, Mamoru looks at the rain and says. "Goku.. I know you're a powerful guy, but you were being a fool racing over the highway." Goku looks away and says. "It wasn't **my** fault.. Nothing would've happen if **those** motorcycle gang didn't came." Mamoru puts his hand on Goku's shoulder. "You know that we all are worried, your sister even dragged us to the hospital." Mamoru says. "Thanks.. But I think it was a mistake to keep Mimi here.." Goku says. A tear drops from Goku's cheek and he says. "And now... Now she's in the hospital just because of me.." Mamoru looks at Goku and says. "Don't worry, Mimi has trained with you so I know she will be alright." Goku looks at Mamoru and says. "Thanks Mamoru, you are really a good friend." Mamoru smiles and says. "Let's look at Mimi shall we." Goku nods and they return to the room.

The girl in the cloak walks towards a castle and waits until the bridge is lowerd. She walks into the castle and sees a guy standing in the rain. "You have called master." The girl says as she bows. The guy looks at her and you can see that his eyes are filled with darkness. "Yes, I want you to go to the east... A rip from a dimension is there, go in it and you will find what you seek." The guy says, the girl bows again and says. "As you command, master." She stands up straight and walks away towards east." The guy looks at the sky with a smirk and says. "Once you were good.. But not anymore.. You will obey **my** orders." He starts to laugh.

Mimi is recovered and says to Usagi and the others. "Can I have a private talk with Goku." Usagi and the rest nod and leave the room, Mimi sits up and says. "Rage.. I'm so.." Without finishing her sentence Goku says. "**Don't** apoligize! It was my fault... I should've stayed on the motor with you." Mimi looks down and says. "I didn't knew you would blame yourself on this.." "It's the truth... But I think you better should return to your home dimension." Goku says. "No please let me stay, I want to stay with you." Mimi says fast. Goku looks out the window and says. "I know that, but you're more save home instead of here." "But.." Mimi says and Goku yells while looking at Mimi with tears in his eyes. "**No buts!** I don't want **anything** bad happen to you! **You** know **I **care about you!" Mimi closes her eyes and says. "If you want that.. Then I will return home.. But there's still one thing." Goku looks at Mimi and asks. "And that's?" Mimi looks in Goku's eyes and says. "Don't forget what you promised me." Goku closes his eyes while smiling and says. "I will never forget it, I promise. Now rest untill you are fully recovered." Goku walks towards the door.

Usagi and the others tried to listen what Goku and Mimi were talking about, but when Minako notices that Goku's heading towards the door. They all jumps back to do something completely different. Goku looks at everyone and sighs. Usagi stands next to Goku and says with a smile. "So what were you two talking about?" Minako reacts fast and pulls Usagi away. Goku looks down and just sighs. Rei asks. "Come on tell us! What happend?" Ami pulls Rei away with a sweatdrop on her head. Goku leans against the wall. Mamoru then says. "I know you did the right thing." "Yeah, don't worry. You're the guardian of dimensions now, if anything happens to her you can jump in one of those holes and be next to her." Makoto says. Goku looks at Mamoru and Makoto. "Thanks everyone... But there is one thing." Everybody looks at Goku. "How did you all know I would bring Mimi back?" Goku says, everybody has a sweatdrop on their heads. "We didn't." Usagi says fast. Goku then says as they walk towards the exit. "Oh **c'mon!** Like if I didn't sense you at the door."

The girl suddenly stops and looks at the direction where the castle lays. "I will fullfi..." Says the girl and suddenly a memory flashes through her minds. She sees how her best friend got killed and how her home was burned down. After the memoryflash she tries to stand normal and breaths heavily. "Wha.. What **was** that... Mom.. Dad.. Everyone.. No...! What am I talking about? I don't know those people, I was born to serve master!" She says and she continues towards the east. After a while she finds a rip in the middle of the way. She reaches towards the rip with her hand and senses a familiar energy... A energy that reached towards this dimension.

Mimi is fully recovered. Everyone is at Makoto's house to say good-bye to Mimi. "Take care. Don't forget us." Usagi says with a smile. Rei says. "**You're** the first one she will forget." Usagi gets angry and yells. "**You're** the one she will forget!" They start argueing again. Mimi smiles and walks to Ami. "I will never forget about your intelligent talks." Ami says. "I will never forget about your clever readtechnique's." Mimi then walks to Minako and says. "You are a great gamer, thanks for learning me everything." "You were my best student." Minako says with tears in her eyes. "Makoto... I thank you for always being there for me. I learned alot about your cooking." Makoto says. "Be strong, I will watch over Goku.. When he tries to raid the fridge again." Mimi smiles and says to Rei and Usagi. "Thank you both for showing me that even best friends have to fight sometimes." "I always say when you can't blame yourself.. Blame Usagi." Rei says with a smile, Usagi yells at Rei. "So **that's** why you never get blamed about something!." Rei crosses her arms and says. "Well **mostly** it is your fault." Usagi starts to cook with anger. Mimi walks to Mamoru and says. "Please take care of Rage.." Mamoru says. "Don't worry about it, he is strong but I will warn him when he gets reckless." Goku sweatdrops a bit and asks. "Are you ready Mimi?" Mimi nods and walks to Goku. "Good-bye everyone, I won't forget what you all did for me." Mimi says as she disappears with Goku. Rage and Mimi arrive at Mimi's home dimension. "Well we're here, want to say something before I leave?" Rage asks. Mimi shakes her head and just kisses Rage on the lips. "I will miss you." Rage says. "I will miss you too, my dear Rage." Mimi says. Rage slowly moves away from Mimi as she tries to cling on him, but Rage already disappeared. Mimi sheds a tear and says. "Don't forget it... Our promise."

The girl entered the rip and is now in the mainframe of all dimensions. She looks around and says. "No fear... But I sense **alot **of different kinds of chi." She looks at a portal and says. "This one.. Where will it send me too?" She enters the portal a bright flash appears as she enters.

Goku looks at his room, he sees the two beds where he and Mimi slept. "I will never forget it.. **Never.**" Goku says. Makoto stands next to Goku and says. "It must've been hard for you to send her back." Goku nods and says. "But she's save now. I will see her again.. I promised her." "What's the promise about?" Makoto asks, Goku looks Makoto and says. "Well just don't say it to Usagi and the others... The promise was, when I return home I would take her with me and marry her." Makoto smirks and says. "Oooh, brother is going to marry Mimi. I just have to say this to the others." Then she runs away, Goku runs after her and yells. "No wait! Sis come back!" Makoto runs faster as she laughs.

The girl walks around in a unknown world. "Where.. What **is** this place? Is my target here?" She says, suddenly a guy with silver hair jumps out of nowhere. He looks at the girl and says. "I **knew** I smelled a evil creature around." The girl looks at him and says. "**Who** are you and **what** do you want?" "You tell me your name first then I will tell you mine." The guy says, the girl closes her eys and says with a smile. "As you wish, my name is... **Kyrinna.**" The guy looks at her and says. "Mine is **Inuyasha**, the last name you ever will know." Kyrinna looks at Inuyasha as he takes out his sword, she smirks and takes out her blade. "A fight with sword it will be." Inuyasha says with a smirk on his face. They look at each other as the wind blows, they narrow their eyes and Inuyasha's ears twitch a bit. Suddenly they shoot towards each other as you hear a clash of 2 sword hitting each other. They land on the ground and nothing happens, but suddenly both Kyrinna and Inuyasha fall on the ground. After a while Kyrinna get's up and looks at Inuyasha who's also getting up. "You're not the one **I** seek, good-bye." Kyrinna says and runs back towards the dimensionrip, Inuyasha yells. "Don't think you can get away this **easily**!" He runs after her into the dimensionrip.

Goku sits in a tree and is cleaning something, suddenly Luna jumps on the treebranch where Goku is sitting. "What do you have there, Goku?" Luna asks, Goku looks at Luna and shows a flute. "I found it under my bed, weird because I never saw it there." He says, Luna looks at it and asks. "Do you think you can play on it?" Goku shrugs and says. "I never played on a flute." Suddenly Artemis jumps on Goku's head and says. "Maybe after some practice, try to play on it." Goku nods and starts to play on the flute, but you only hear noise coming from it. Suddenly someone yells. "Stop that **noise** will ya!" Goku looks down and sees Usagi, Usagi sees that Goku's in the tree. "Oh, it's you Goku. Did you made that noise?" Usagi asks. Goku jumps out the tree with Artemis on his head. Luna jumps on Goku's shoulder, Goku says. "Yeah I tried to play this flute." He shows the flute to Usagi, she starts to laugh and says. "Hahaha, you're trying to play on that thing? It's old and busted, let's go to a musicstore." Goku nods a bit annoyed.

After entering the musicstore and having looked around Usagi suddenly points at a harmonica saying. "Hey do you think **that's** something for you?" Goku looks at it and says. "I don't know.. But I think we should ask the shopowner." Suddenly a man stands behind them and says. "I can see it in your **eyes**..." Usagi smiles and says. "Are you talking about **me**?" She makes her eyes shine, the owner shakes his head and Usagi gets a sweatdrop. "**You!** I can see in your **eyes** that you are a **fighter!**" The owner says as he looks at Goku. "How do you know that? Can you read people's **mind** or feel their **power?**" Usagi asks again. The man says. "Actually I saw this young man fight at the tournamentfestival." Goku and Usagi both get a sweatdrop on their heads, the owner walks away and returns after a while and says. "Legend says that fighters become strong **warriors** and carry a musicinsrument called... A **ocarina**." Goku looks at the shopowner and says. "A ocarina? What **kind** of food is that?" The shopowner drops and gets up yelling. "It's not **food** you little **bra**... I mean young man." He coughs and says. "So wanna buy it?" Usagi nods towards Goku and he asks. "Ok it's a deal... How many?" "40000 yen.." The man answers, Goku gets a sweatdrop and says. "Ok ok... I'm lucky that I still got some money from the tournament." After paying Goku and Usagi walk the store out, suddenly Rei bumps against Usagi and they both fall on the ground. "Hey are you two ok?" Goku asks, Rei gets up and yells against Usagi. "**Can't** you wa..." She sees something in Goku's hands. "What's that?" Rei asks, Usagi finally gets up and says. "That's Goku's ocarina, we came here to buy a instrument." "Can you play on it?" Rei asks. Goku shakes his head and says. "Never played on a musicinstrument in my **entire** life." Rei sweatdrops and says. "Don't **bother** playing on it, now I **know** you suck at it." "You always know what to say don't you." Goku says annoyed.

Kyrinna runs through the mainframe of dimensions, she looks behind her and sees that Inuyasha still is chasing her. "**Damn** him... He's pretty fa.." She says but suddenly a flash from her past shoots through her head. She sees how a man kills the villagers and taking her away, she drops on the ground. Inuyasha sees Kyrinna fall on the ground, he says as he runs. "It **must** be a trap.. But I don't smell evil around her anymore." He walks then towards Kyrinna. He turns her, her face is shocked as she yells. "**Mom!** DAD! Everyone! Help me... **HELP!**" Inuyasha shakes her and says. "Snap **out** of it.. What's **wrong** with you?" Kyrinna then looks normal and says. "What's wrong... I.." Evil energy starts to surround her again, she sees Inuyasha and kicks him away. Kyrinna gets up quickly and runs into a dimensionportal. Inuyasha gets up and runs after her.

Goku is taking ocarina lessons from Ami. She then says after a long while. "You're learning fast Goku. I think that this should be good enough." Goku smiles and says. "Thanks Ami, Now hoping I can produce a song by myself." Ami nods as she smiles, suddenly Makoto walks in and says. "Ami and Goku, I though you two were taking a hard time on teaching and learning that I made some pie." Goku starts to drool and Ami sweatdrops a bit seeing Goku trying to grab the pie from Makoto. "Try to grab it, Come on." Makoto says as she holds the pie up and Goku just reaches it and grabs it. Ami laughs and Makoto says. "Damn I forgot you're bigger then me." Goku smiles as he holds the strawberry pie. After eating the pie Ami, Makoto and Goku are walking on the street until a hole appears out of nowhere. A girl in a cloak runs away, she looks at Goku and notices a ancient chi surrounding him, Goku looks at the girl and notices a evil chi is surrounding her.  
Suddenly a guy with silver long hair jumps out the hole and chases her. Ami then asks. "**More** enemies?" Makoto shakes her head and says. "Only the first that came out the hole, but we should transform and **follow** them." Goku and Ami nod and they follow them.

Kyrinna gets stuck in a ally and Inuyasha stands behind her. "No way to escape **now**." Inuyasha says with a grin, Kyrinna does a step backwards and looks around. Another memory flashes through her head and she sees the man that killed the villagers feeding her with evil energy and doing some kind of ritual. Everything turns black and Kyrinna faints. Inuyasha sees what happens and says. "I **don't** buy for it this time." He unsheats his swords and dashes towards her. Suddenly Inuyasha gets kicked away and sees a guy with a tail and two girls appear out of nowhere. Before hitting the ground Inuyasha spins a bit and lands on his feet, he looks at them and says. "Don't **get** in my way! This girl is **evil!**" Rage does a step forward and says. "Don't worry she fainted." Inuyasha looks a bit annoyed at Rage and sees Sailor Jupiter and Mercury also step forward. "We can sense you don't have a evil chi." Says Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter says. "But it's **still** a girl.. So we **don't** allow you to kill her." Inuyasha looks away and says. "Feh.. If you **don't** get out of my way then I will have to go **through** you." Suddenly he dashes towards Rage and makes his sword turn into a giant blade, Rage makes his Dragonblade appear fast and blocks. "_Man.. He's **good** with a sword._" Thinks Rage. Inuyasha looks straight into Rage's eyes and he looks back. Inuyasha jumps back and says. "Fine.. I can see that you are some sort of protectors of this place." Rage wants to say something but Kyrinna waked up and attack him in the back. Immediatly Sailor Mercury uses her Shabon Spray to make Kyrinna wet, Sailor Jupiter uses Supreme Thunder to hit Kyrinna. They see Kyrinna faint again, Rage lays on the ground with a cut in his back.

Rage lays in the hospital. Inuyasha said he would meet everyone later after Rage's recovery. "**What** happend!" Yells Usagi as she runs into the room, Makoto doesn't answer. Ami explains to Usagi and the others what happend, Rei then asks. "So **where** is that silver haired guy and the girl?" "He took her with him, she was pretty confused after attacking Rage." Ami answers. Suddenly Rage moves his head towards the others and opens his eyes. As he sees that Ami and Makoto are alright he smiles a bit. "I see you are awake." Says a doctor that walks in. Mamoru asks. "When can he leave the hospital?" "Well I think in a few days, but sadly because of that cut in his back he can never walk anymore." Everone pretends to be shocked because Rage still has some sensu beans at Makoto's house. The doctor then says. "Can you please leave the room, the patient needs a needle.." Makoto says fast. "Can **I** stay here? **He's** my brother." So that Rage couldn't hear the word needle. Rage looks a bit confused at everyone as they laugh a bit, Usagi and the others leave except for Makoto. Makoto walks towards Rage and says. "Don't worry it won't hurt." Rage still doesn't understand and says. "What are you talking about sis?" Then he sees the doctor get a needle ready. "**What!** No! No needles!" Rage tries to escape but Makoto holds his arms, the doctor tries to inject the needle but Rage grabs it with his tail. "**Damn**.. I forgot about his tail." Makoto says as she sees the tail grabbing the doctor. The needle falls on the ground and Makoto tries to grab Rage's tail but it moves too fast to catch. Suddenly she catches the tail and ties it with Rage's arms. "There.. Now you **won't** move anymore." Makoto says, Rage looks at her a bit angry and says. "You **better** told me the truth about not being hurt." Makoto smiles nervously and suddenly the doctor says. "Hmm.. It is true that it won't hurt but this is the wrong medicine.. And the the one you need will hurt." Rage wants to escape but he knows if he moves his tail his Saiyan Instinct will come up so he doesn't move and yells. "This is **all** your fault sis! If you just said it **would** hurt I would've escaped sooner!" Makoto has a sweatdrop on her head.

It's night and Rage's asleep. A quick movement could be heard, someone walks towards Rage as a sword shines in the moonlight. Rage wakes up and moves away and the sword cuts into the bed. "**Who** are you!" Yells Rage but the person jumps out the window. Rage tries to sit up straight, after a short while someone crawls from the window into the room. "Psst... Kid, hey Rage?" Says the person. Rage looks closely and sees Inuyasha. "Stop calling me **kid**.. And yeah it's me." Rage answers. Inuyasha smiles at Rage and says. "One of your friends gave me this bag of beans... They **say** it will restore your body, what a joke." "It isn't a joke and give me some.. My sis tied my tail and my hands up." Rage says showing his hands. Inuyasha just looks at Rage and puts a senzu bean in his mouth, after eating the bean Rage tries to free himself. It took him a lot of time to release himself. "Ok **let's** go." Rage says, Inuyasha points at Rage and says. "**Don't** tell me your going in those clothes? It looks **stupid** like a helldemon." Rage looks at the hospital clothes and quickly changes to his battlegear. They both run towards the window, Inuyasha pushes Rage to the side and says. "**I'm** going first." Rage pushes back. "No **I am!**" He yells back and they fall out the window. Inuyasha says to Rage as they fall. "You **idiot** now you're going to hit the ground." Rage smiles and says. "No I won't.. But what about you?" Rage suddenly stops while hanging in the sky and hears Inuyasha yell. "**Cheater!**" Inuyasha makes some backflips and lands on the ground softly. "A monkey that can **fly?**" Inuyasha says at Rage. "What? Im not a monkey, **catears.**" Says Rage, Inuyasha yells. "Their **dogears!**" Rage looks at Inuyasha and says. "Really? They **look** more like catears." "Nevermind **it.** We got to move, that girl escaped again." Rage follows Inuyasha after seeing him run away.

"Huff... Huff... I could've killed him.." Says Kyrinna. She looks at her hands and continues. "But.. But **why** couldn't I?" A soft voice says in her head. "Your nature was to be good... Not evil..." Kyrinna looks up and says while looking around. "**Who** said that? Come out!" The voice then says. "Choose the right path... Kyrinna... Choose it... The right path.." Kyrinna keeps hearing the words echoing in her mind. "The right.. Path.." Suddenly a cruel and rude voice enters her head and yells. "You are **born** to destroy! You even killed your own parents! Now **obey!**" Kyrinna holds her head and yells. "**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" The soft and cruel voice keep echoing like if their in a fight. Kyrinna shakes her head wildly, she falls on her knees and yells. "**What** is the right path!" Then she sees a vision of her mother. Kyrinna stands up and looks at the dark sky. She sees her real past and what really happend, the one she used to call master killed her family and friends. He took over her mind and made Kyrinna his slave. "Everyone... I **will** revenge you.. I **will** kill him.. I promise." A tear rolls off her cheek.

Makoto looks out the window and waits untill Rage returns. Inuyasha sticks out his head and you can hear someone yell. "Catears!" Inuyasha gets angry and yells towards the voice. "**DOGEARS!**" Makoto looks at Inuyasha and says. "You scared me.. Say who are you talking with?" Another head steaks out but from above and says. "Your brother.. **Who** else." Makoto pokes Rage's forhead and says. "**You're** quite happy.. What happend?" Inuyasha sighs and says. "He kept calling me **catears** and I chased him." Rage gets a big smile on his face, Inuyasha pulls Rage down and says. "He's pretty **fast** for a annoying kid." Rage stands up and yells. "Stop doing that!" Inuyasha yawns and says. "Cheater.." "I learn techniques for like the **1000th** time!" Yells Rage. Usagi walks to the window and says. "Rage come inside already." Rage jumps through the window and lands on a chair. After having a short introduction of Inuyasha, Ami asks. "Do you know who that girl is?" Inuyasha shakes his head and says. "I met her yesterday, she was surrounded by a evil chi. After a short fight she ran away into some kind of rip, later on she collapsed and was in a shock." Inuyasha takes a deep breath and continues. "Her chi kept changing for evil to good, after chasing her here to this weird place I met Rage and the rest of you." Rage then says. "Do you know what her name is?" Inuyasha nods and says. "Her name is Kyrinna.. But I noticed one thing, Rage your sword looks identical to hers." A silence rests in the room. Minako says. "How can that be? I thought there was just one Dragonblade." "That is not really true... The last time we went to the library I saw a book about 2 Dragonblade's.." Says Ami. "Come on what are you waiting for? Tell us." Says Rei. "Well, the stories tell it that the Dragonblade's are like Yin and Yang. Good and evil, the owner reacts on the blade but if a person already is good or evil the blade will try to fit in." Ami says, she walks to a closet filled with books. She grabs one book and walks back. "Because Rage is a good person the Dragonblade doesn't try to convince him to be good. he already is good, on the other hand the evil Dragonblade tries to convince a good person to be evil or a evil person to go on a rampage. There are here some lines but I can't decrypt them." She says. Rage stands up and says. "So the only thing to do is to steal the sword and later on Kyrinna will return normal." Makoto says. "But how can we steal it? You know the only one that can move the sword is it's owner." Usagi thinks a bit and says. "But what if we hit the sword out of her hand and not let her reach the sword." Everybody except for Inuyasha looks surprised at Usagi. Rei then says. "That is a really smart strategic tactic... But I never thought it would've came out of **your** mouth." Usagi says annoyed at Rei. "**Your** just jealous that **I** came on that great idea." Rage then says. "Ok ok stop the fighting.. I have to do some stuff with Inuyasha. You five go ahead and try Usagi's plan." Everybody nods except Rei. She says. "Sinds when are **you** the leader." Rage sighs and says. "Whatever, Let's go Inuyasha." "Where too?" Inuyasha asks, but Rage already jumped out the window and Inuyasha also jumps out.

Rage stops in a deserted ally, Inuyasha stops next to him and asks. "So what's this all about?" "A suit... I need a warrior suit from the ancient times." Says Rage, Inuyasha looks questioned at Rage and asks. "Why do you need that?" Rage looks at Inuyasha and says. "Some sort of old suit like you're wearing but for a warrior." "You're calling my suit **old!**" Yells Inuyasha. Rage smiles and says. "We shall head towards your dimension, you can return and stay there where you live." "Feh.. I'm not staying there if there's action in here, so you better take me back." Says Inuyasha while looking away. Rage doesn't answer and makes a hole appear. He pulls Inuyasha with him into the hole.

The Sailor Senshi are searching the city to find Kyrinna. "Say isn't that her?" Says Sailor Venus pointing to a girl that jumps over the rooftops. Sailor Moon looks and says. "It could be, let's track her down." Everyone nods and they start following the girl. They see the girl look around and sit at the edge of the roof, Sailor Mars narrows her eyes and says. "It's her.. She got a sword." "Venus, you try to hit her with your Crescent Beam and shoot the weapon out her hands." Sailor Jupiter says, Venus nods. "Then Mercury will confuse her with a Shabon Spray. It has to turn into mist." Jupiter continues. Mercury nods, Sailor Mars looks surprised at Jupiter and says. "You just brought up a **whole** strategy." Jupiter just points towards Kyrinna and everyone moves out.

Inuyasha sniffs a bit in the sky and says. "That way, I think Kagome and the others are there." Rage looks at Inuyasha and says. "Who's this Kagome?" Suddenly he gets pulled by Inuyasha and dragged to a village. After a long trip they enter the village, people start looking at Rage and pull there kids away from him. "Nice people are here... They think I'm a **monster.**" "Hahahaha.. About time that **someone** thinks your a freak." Says Inuyasha while laughing. "**Who** are you calling a freak **catears!**" Yells Rage. Inuyasha's eye twitches and he punches Rage, immediatly Rage punches back and they start to fight. Suddenly a guy in a monk suit walks by and sees them fight. "Inuyasha?" He asks. Inuyasha stops fighting with Rage but Rage still pulls Inuyasha's hair. "Miroku?" Inuyasha asks back. The monk nods and says. "Who's that guy?" Rage and Inuyasha are still in a fight. Suddenly both Rage and Inuyasha get hit on the head. "Why did you do **that!**" Yells Inuyasha and Rage at the same time. Miroku smiles and says. "Kagome grows worried, let's go to her." "Who's Kagome?" Rage asks to Inuyasha, and he hears the answer. "You'll find out soon." They walk away.

Kyrinna is running through the empty streets, as she looks around she already noticed that she's being followed. She turns and says. "Come out.. I know you're here." Suddenly the Sailor Senshi land on the ground, Sailor Moon says. "We know that you are controlled by that sword, let us help you." "That was history.. I'm going back and kill the one that killed my family and the villagers." Kyrinna says while her eyes shine with confidence and revenge. Sailor Mercury then says. "You think Rage killed your family?" Kyrinna shakes her head and looks at the sky. "The person isn't that guy with the Dragonblade. The one that killed my family and brainwashed me to become his slave is... The spirit of this sword." Everybody looks up and yells questioned. "**Spirit!**" Kyrinna nods. "Now I know that this blade is evil... I will kill the spirit with his own weapon." Sailor Venus then asks. "If you also have a Dragonblade why doesn't Rage have a spirit?" "I don't know perhaps the spirit is trapped somewhere.. Or is lo--" Suddenly a dark aura starts to surround Kyrinna. Red eyes start to glow out the aura as a voice says. "Did you really think you could escape my curse... I choose to make you remember you past to feed you with far more hate then before." "GET **OUT** OF MY HEAD!" Yells Kyrinna as she holds her head. "Hahahaha! No way your mine, now find that guy and bring me the blade!" Says the voice, Kyrinna doesn't hold her head any more and when she opens her eyes a evil smile appears on her face. Her eyes glow red and the aura keeps surrounding her. "This means we have to fight." Says Sailor Mars. Kyrinna grabs her Dragonblade and yells. "**Dark Illusion!**" From the dragon's eyes dark smoke shoot towards the Sailor Senshi surrounding them. They sense Kyrinna's evil chi approaching, everyone jumps away and Kyrinna dashes towards Sailor Mars. Moving her hands fast Sailor Mars makes a burning net appears as she yells. "**Flame Capture!**" Before the net hits Kyrinna dark light slashes the net into pieces. The fight continues.

Rage sees 3 persons called Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "Hey everyone I'm back." Says Inuyasha with a smile, Kagome hits Inuyasha on the head hard, he grabs his head and Rage looks at him with a sweatdrop. "You just left without saying anything and appear like if nothing happend! I got worried!" Yells Kagome, Inuyasha yells back. "That doesnt give you any reason to hit me on the head!" Rage coughs a bit. Kagome looks at him and says. "Don't tell me you're a half demon." Rage sweatdrops even more and says. "No, I'm a Saiyan a fighting race from outerspace." Kagome laughs a bit and says. "Yeah right and de--." Without answering she looks at Inuyasha and smiles nervously. Sango says. "You don't look like something from outerspace.. You look more like a human." Rage moves his tail a bit and Sango then says nothing. Rage then suddenly says to Inuyasha. "So where can we find that person that makes clothes." Inuyasha still rubs his head and says. "Follow me." Shippo then suddenly says. "Inuyasha where were you actually?" Inuyasha just points at Rage and walks away. "He was in my dimension, chasing someone." Says Rage, Shippo looks confused at Rage and asks. "What is a dimension." "Well kid.. It's like a portal to a other world and.." Tells Rage and Kagome then says. "Like this world! I have to go into a well to reach this world." "Yeah something like that. But I better catch up with Inuyasha" Says Rage and he then walks towards Inuyasha. Sango crosses her arms and says. "What a weird guy... He didn't even told his name." "His name is Rage, he said something about being a guardian of the dimensions." Says Miroku closing in to Sango, suddenly he gets hit against the ground. "It doesnt give you a reason to get near me!" Yells Sango. Rage and Inuyasha are standing infront of a house. Inuyasha yells. "Come out female!" "Say Inuyasha there are ways that are called... Knocking on a door." Says Rage, Inuyasha ignores Rage and yells again. No responde until Rage draws his sword and says. "Do you sense it.. Something evil is in the house." Inuyasha nods and kicks the door open leaving a Rage with open mouth behind. Inuyasha sees a woman sitting in a corner shaking of fear. "What's wrong? Why are you sitting there?" Says Inuyasha, immediatly Rage jumps through the door and slashes something in the sky. Blood start to drip on the ground, without hesitating Inuyasha attacks with his claws and more blood drips on the ground. "What is that?" Asks Rage, Inuyasha says. "It must be some kind of invisible demon." The demon cries a bit and attacks Rage but he jumps up and kicks the demon against the floor. Dust jumps up and the demon gets a bit visible. "I get it.. He isn't really invisible.. He's like a chameleon." Inuyasha says. "Ok but how do we kill it?" "Please don't! My daughter is captured by it!" Says a voice. Rage and Inuyasha see the woman looking at them. "We have to keep it alive.. Rage can't you punch the demon in the stomach until it spits the girl out?" Says Inuyasha, Rage shakes his head and says. "I can injure the girl.. Wait, if we cut off his head then the girl can get out." Inuyasha then says after dodging the demon. "How? We can only feel it approach not seeing it." Rage jumps up to avoid another attack. "We're gonna lure it outside and make it visible." Inuyasha runs through the door and says. "OK make it come here and I will shoot some sand on it." Rage nods and grabs the demon somewhere and throws him out the house. Inuyasha digs into the ground fast and makes sand fall on the demon. Suddenly the chameleondemon starts to turn visible, as it stands up it looks around with his eyes turning 360 degrees. It opens his mouth and tries to hit Inuyasha with his tongue but misses. Rage dashes towards the demon attempting to cut his head off but the demon's eyes turn towards Rage and he ducks. Rage lands next to Inuyasha and says. "We got to distract it." Suddenly a arrow shoots out of nowhere and hits a eye of the demon. Inuyasha reacts immediatly and grabs his sword that turns into a giant blade and cuts off the demon's head. Inuyasha lands on the ground and has a big smile on his face. Kagome and others arrive and the see Rage, Inuyasha and the dead demon. "We make a pretty good team." Says Rage, Inuyasha nods. The girl that was trapped in the demon got free and runs toward her mother. Inuyasha asks to the mother. "Can you make a suit for my friend?" The mother looks at Rage and says. "Yes, I will make on for saving my daughter." Rage explains what kind of suit he wants. Rage is looking at the sky, Kagome is reading a book. Inuyasha yawns and doesn't really bother, Sango is talking with Shippo and Miroku sits from a distant looking at Sango.

The fight goes on Kyrinna is still at full strentgh, the Sailor Senshi are getting tired. Sailor Mercury finally makes her Shabon Spray turn into mist, Sailor Venus aims before the mist appears and says. "**Crescent Beam!**" One single bright beam shoots towards the mist, suddenly a sword flies out the mist and lands on the ground.  
Sailor Mars moves her hands again and yells. "With the strength of fire! **I,** Sailor Mars summon **Fire Wall!**" A fire wall surrounds Kyrinna, Sailor Jupiter points a finger into the sky and says. "With the strength of lightning! **I,** Sailor Jupiter summon **Thunder Burst!**" A large lightningbolt shoots towards the main of the fire wall.  
The fire wall vades and they see Kyrinna standing. "Do you really think **that** would work?" Says the dark aura. Sailor Moon looks at the aura and points her banishwand towards Kyrinna and yells. "Leave Kyrinna alone! You destroyed her future... I won't allow you to abuse her!" A white aura starts to surround Sailor Moon. "With the power of the moon.." She says and the aura grows stronger. "**I!** Sailor Moon summon..." The aura keeps getting stronger. "**Full Moon Banish!**" A large white sparkling beam shoots towards Kyrinna. As the beam shoots towards Kyrinna a little smirk appears, she gets hit by the beam but there is no scream. Everbody watches how the beam vanishes and are surprised seeing the dark aura still surrounding Kyrinna. Sailor Moon tries to stand normal but she starts to see double then she shakes her head. Kyrinna walks slowly towards the Sailor Senshi, she looks at Sailor Jupiter and raises her hand. A dark energyball blasts Jupiter against the wall, then Venus gets blasted away. Sailor Mars and Mercury both run towards Kyrinna but also get blown away. Kyrinna stops in front of Sailor Moon and the aura says. "You hurted me... Good job, now go t--" Kyrinna collapses and the aura starts to weaken.

Rage recieved his new suit and thanks the woman. Inuyasha then says. "Can we head back?" Rage smiles and walks to Inuyasha. He stops and hits Inuyasha in the neck. Rage catches Inuyasha and says. "Sorry but this is something I and the Sailor Senshi need to handle." Kagome wanted to say something but she already knows why Rage hit Inuyasha knock out. "I will return, goodbye everyone." Says Rage after giving Inuyasha to Miroku. Everbody waves goodbye and Rage disappears to the fight.

Sailor Moon helps the rest of the Sailor Senshi. "Is everyone ok?" She asks and everybody nods a bit. They notice Kyrinna laying on the ground kock out. "You didn't.." Says Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon shakes her head and says. "She just fell on the ground." Suddenly Rage appears out of nowhere with a new suit. He looks around and says. "Did it work?" Sailor Jupiter shakes her head and says. "It didn't had any effect on her. It's because of that evil aura that surrounded her." Sailor Mercury then says. "Rage, can I ask you something?" Rage nods and Mercury asks. "Did your Dragonblade had a spirit?" Rage shakes his head and says. "I don't know anything about a spirit in a Dragonblade." Suddenly Kyrinna stands up without the dark aura. "What happend?.. The Dragonblade.. Where is it?" She asks confused. Rage looks at Kyrinna and says. "You better stay away from it, the blade **controls** you." Kyrinna looks up and notices Rage. "You! Give **my** Dragonblade back! I have to kill him!" Kyrinna runs towards Rage but he does a step aside and says. "This is my Dragonblade and I think you need to calm down."  
Kyrina suddenly sees her Dragonblade, she runs to it and grabs it. Without hesitate she runs away, Rage and the Sailor Senshi follow her. They see her going around the corner and a dark light suddenly appears. Rage sees Kyrinna lying on the ground with eyes wide open and totally white, Sailor Venus says. "Her Dragonblade is gone." Rage walks to Kyrinna and tries to wake her up. Kyrinna doesn't respond, Rage puts his hand on her cheek and sends some energy to her body. Kyrinna looks at Rage and yells. "You **got** to stop him! He wants to destroy **this** city!" Rage then asks. "Where is he now?" "H-he is heading towards this dimension a-and he got the spirit of **your** Dragonblade." Rage then says. "I will take care of it, well actually the Sailor Senshi and me." A tear falls of Kyrinna's cheek and she says while crying. "Kill him.. Kill him for me.. He killed my family and the whole village." Rage nods and pulls Kyrinna up. Sailor Moon looks at Rage and they both nod, suddenly a loud laughing comes out of nowhere. In the distance a dark aura turns into a person, Rage and the Sailor Senshi walk towards him. "I'm flattered to finally meet the owner of the Hi Dragonblade." (Hi is japanese for Light.) Says the spirit with a big smirk on his face. It suddenly starts to rain and Rage then says. "Release the spirit of my Dragonbade." The spirit starts to laugh loud and says. "You want it... Then **get** it." He throws a white glowing ball towards the sky and yells. "If you don't catch it in time your spirit **shall** die!" He starts to laugh again, Rage disappears with the word. "**Dammit.**" The spirit dashes towards the Sailor Senshi and blows them away when they were off guard. "**Hahahaha!** That fool, his spirit is inside me. While he chases that thing I can kill you all." Sailor Mercury yells. "With the power of water! **I,** Sailor Mercury summon **Water Puls Tower!**" Out of nowhere a tower of water arises with echo pulses and hits the spirit. Sailor Venus reacts fast and yells. "With the power of love! **I,** Sailor Venus summon **Love Typhoon!**" A typhoon made of energy and hearts sucks the spirit and crashing sounds can be heard. The spirit falls towards the ground but he flips before hitting the ground and lands on his feet. Rage returns and says. "Smart tactic to lure me away." He drops the ball and it falls into pieces. "Too bad it didn't work too long." Says the spirit with a smirk on his face, he looks towards Kyrinna and says. "Don't be shy, you can fight too." His eyes start to shine and Kyrinna holds her head screaming in pain. "What are you doing? Leave her alone!" Yells Rage. The spirit laughs and says. "You still **don't** get it do you, as long the curse is in her possesion I **can** control her." Suddenly Kyrinna attacks Rage but he dodges and dashes towards the spirit, but suddenly Kyrinna stands in front of him and Kyrinna punches Rage away. Rage lands on the ground, Sailor Moon says. "So it wasn't only the Dragonblade that controlled her, but that spirit too." Rage draws his Dragonblade and says. "No more games." He throws the Dragonblade in the sky, looks towards the spirit and puts his hands in front of his face. "**Taiyoken!**" (Mostly known as Solar Flare) Yells Rage and a powerful flash blindens the spirit and Kyrinna. Rage immediatly jumps up to catch his Dragonblade and dashes towards the spirit and thrusts the sword into his stomach. White light shoots out his body as he yells, Rage pulls the Dragonblade out and jumps back. The spirit tries to block the light but he fails and suddenly everything turns white. "Whe.. Where are we?" Sailor Mars asks. Sailor Venus says while looking around. "It can be a trap." Suddenly a voice says. "Do not worry, this is not a trap." "Who is there?" Sailor Jupiter asks. Suddenly a man in a white suit appears floating in the sky. "I am the spirit of the Hi Dragonblade, I would thank the one who freed me." He says, Rage looks at him and says. "That would be me." The Hi spirit looks at Rage and notices the Dragonblade. "Master of the Hi Dragonblade, I thank you for freeing me. I shall return to the Dragonblade and aid you in battle." He says and Rage asks. "Wow hey hold on, I want to know how to defeat that spirit and make Kyrinna back to normal." The spirit nods and says. "The spirit of the Kage Dragonblade can't take on the Dragon spirit of both the Dragonblade. Try to master the Kage Dragonblade to defeat him." (Kage is japanese for Dark.) Rage looks at his Dragonblade and then looks at the spirit. "Alright... I **will **defeat the spirit and free Kyrinna from the curse." The Hi spirit nods and returns to the Dragonblade. Suddenly the Dragonblade starts to shake and the eyes on the blade shines brightly. Everyone is back and it rains even harder, the Kage spirit notices Rage and the Sailor Senshi. "You rotten humans.. I will take back the Hi spirit and become stronger again." Rage looks at Kyrinna and says. "Throw your blade to me." Kyrinna just stands there and doesn't respond, the Kage spirit starts to laugh and says. "She's still under my control and only listens to me." Rage looks on the ground and notices that his psypowers start to kick in. He looks at Kyrinna and widens his eyes, Kyrinna raises her Dragonblade and the Kage spirit yells. "**No!** What **are** you doing! Stop that **immediatly!**" Kyrinna's eyes are normal and she says. "G-go... To... H-hell you bastard." She throws the blade towards Rage and he catches it. Kyrinna then says. "With the right to control the Kage Dragonblade I the owner pass this blade to Rage the owner of the Hi Dragonblade." The Kage spirit starts to laugh, Sailor Mars then says. "Why is he laughing? He lost the blade to Rage." The Kage spirit then shouts. "You **want **to know why? I'll **tell** you! Now the curse is passed on to that fool and he's far stronger then that foolish girl!" He starts to laugh even harder. Rage just stands there as dark aura surrounds him, Sailor Jupiter yells. "Snap out of it Rage!" "Don't bother the Dragon spirit of the Kage Dragonblade is taking him over." Says the Kage spirit with a smile and suddenly Rage says. "Heh... Nothing has controlled me.. Because I have a wild Oozaru sleeping within me.. T-that doesn't allow others to take over." The Kage spirit narrows his eyes and says. "You're bluffing.. Now, Kage Dragon take him over!" Rage's eyes turn red and he says. "I warned you.. Don't take over!" Suddenly a dragon shoots out of Rage's body and hangs around him, the Hi Dragon leaves his blade and hangs also around Rage. "N-no! Damn you asshole! Now they will cooperate!" The Dragons look at each other eyes and shoot back towards their blades. Rage starts to build up his energy fast and looks with furious eyes at the Kage spirit. "Y-you bastard... I will defeat you and take **you **over!" He yells and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. Electricity crawls over his body and Rage holds one Dragonblade up and the other down. The electricity suddenly crawls fast over Rage's body and he shoots forward. "You dare to control people's mind and destroy their future!" The spirit makes 2 dark copies of the Dragonblade appear and shoots towards Rage yelling. "Shut the fuck up! I do what I want!" Rage crosses the blades vertical and yells. "**Twin Dragon Cutter!**" A giant Wave shoots towards the Kage spirit together with the Dragon Spirits, the Kage spirit stops and sees the attack charge at him. A illusion of Rage's head appears followed by the Sailor Senshi and Kyrinna. "I WILL **NEVER** SURRENDER!" Yells the Kage spirit and a bright flash appears. Rage lands on the ground and sees the 2 Dragon spirits carry the Kage spirit into the Kage Dragonblade. The eyes on the Kage Dragonblade shine darkly and fades, Rage closes his eyes and puts his Hi Dragonblade back to his spot. He looks at the Sailor Senshi and the put their thumbs up, he nods and walks to Kyrinna. "Are you alright?" Kyrinna nods slow and holds Rage tight. "T-thank you.. You freed me from the curse." She says and cries still holding Rage. Sailor Moon says to Rage. "Say don't you already have a girlfriend?" Sailor Venus holds Sailor Moon's mouth and says to her. "Kyrinna just realized she lost everything." It keeps raining.

"I hope you can restore your normal life again." Ami says with a smile, Kyrinna smiles back and says. "Thanks for helping me everyone, I am in your debt." She bows a bit and Minako says. "No sweat, if there's a new monster that controls you we will beat him." "They have to know that no monster can mess with our friends." Says Makoto, Usagi walks with Rei argueing like always. "Come on you two stop fighting.. We already had enough fights." Kyrinna says with a smile. "You're right Kyrinna we'll stop, right Usagi." Says Rei while holding Usagi in a headlock. "If that's true then let **me** go!" Shouts Usagi and frees herself. Kyrinna looks somewhere and then to Makoto asking. "Have you seen Rage?" Makoto thinks a bit and says. "Now you mention it.. I haven't seen him at breakfast again, I'm really getting worried about him." Suddenly they hear a sound, very soft coming from somewhere, it starts to get louder and everyone can hear the melody. Suddenly it hypnotizes everyone a bit and then Rage stands in front of everyone with his ocarina while playing. "R-Rage... That melody is beautiful." Says Kyrinna, Makoto then says. "You finally found your melody." Usagi is still hypnotized and Rei elbows her softly to make her awake. Minako then says. "Rage please learn me that melody, it makes me feel happy from inside." Rage smiles and says. "I will learn you the melody when I return home.. For now.. It's mine and.. Mimi's." Ami suddenly says. "You should open a dimensionhole for Kyrinna that takes her home." Rage nods and takes out his Dragonblade with a spin and holds it forward. He holds it up and slashes it down making a rip towards a other dimension. "Well, I guess this is your stop. Be strong Kyrinna and never give up." Kyrinna nods and steps through the rip and yells as the rip closes. "Goodbye everyone! Come by whenever you want!" Everybody waves goodbye and the rip closes. Rage puts the Dragonblade back and turns towards Usagi and the others. "Time for training everyone, we don't want to stay weak do we!" Everybody shocks except for Ami, she says. "Nice try Rage, but we **all** have to study for school." Rage gets a big sweatdrop on his head and says. "I **almost** got away." Usagi pokes everyone and runs saying. "Let's head back and have fun first!" Everyone follows Usagi towards a new day and maybe even a new fight.

2 Dragonblades are now in Rage's possesion, but... Can Rage resist the curse forever or shall it break the defence and take control of Rage? For now none knows the truth...

Somewhere in a desert deep below in the earth a basis is still standing with high technology and robots. A room that says "Research Room" stands there. 6 tubes are closed, on the screen you can see Rage and the Sailor Senshi one for one appear and showing data. Suddenly the text "Operation: Annihilation, activate now" is showing and the 6 tubes start to shake and smoke comes out of it and you hear heavy footsteps. A dark shadow is screaming. "Revenge!"

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
